


Blake please!

by MultiiiFandomWorld



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 07:40:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23967772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MultiiiFandomWorld/pseuds/MultiiiFandomWorld
Summary: "Weiss, how close are you to this 'Blake'? You mention her quite often." Winter asked offhandedly as she stirred the honey in her tea. Weiss flinched as she set her cup down, "Oh? Uh. Well." Weiss coughed before looking away, a small flutter in her chest.OrBlake is a very clingy and loving girlfriend, shenanigans ensue.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Weiss Schnee, Neopolitan/Yang Xiao Long, Penny Polendina/Ruby Rose, Winter Schnee/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 4
Kudos: 58





	Blake please!

**Author's Note:**

> First off, this is based on one of my favorite artists mini comic where Blake is very loving and Weiss is shy.   
> Second off, WHY WON"T IT LET ME LABEL A POLY SHIP WITH NEO, YANG, AND WINTER!  
> Third, I am a horrible writer since my story is always inconsistent so please let me know!

After stopping Salem from conquering Remnant Team RWBY had decided to put their careers as Huntresses on hold. Having pushed into a war they were all left with all kinds of hectic lives. Ruby had gone off to Beacon to help cut down the Grimm population that was still left over before going back to Atlas to be with Penny. Yang had decided to settle down with Neo and Winter, a weird combination that seemed to work. Last Weiss heard Winter mentioned they would be buying a house in Vale so Yang and Neo could start their family while she continued working in Atlas. Blake stepped up as Chieftess of Menagerie and with the help of Team SSSN and CFVY they were able to dismantle the White Fang. Thinking fondly of her girlfriend Weiss was sad she could not be next to her, however, as news got out of her father’s arrest her mother quickly named her the successor of Schnee Dust Company.

Team RWBY’s lives were peaceful, and despite the terrible meetings and paperwork Weiss couldn’t find herself to complain. Through their busy schedules, she was still able to sit down every weekend to talk to her sister. However, this particular one had her ridden with anxiety. 

"Weiss, how close are you to this 'Blake'? You mention her quite often." Winter asked offhandedly as she stirred the honey in her tea. Weiss flinched as she set her cup down, "Oh? Uh. Well." Weiss coughed before looking away, a small flutter in her chest. 

\-----

When the Xiao Long-Rose duo declared their small visit back to Patch Weiss was ecstatic for some alone time with Blake. Having to tone down their PDA always left her frustrated, the idea of having a whole weekend in with her sexy Faunus girlfriend was too good to pass up. Once the door shut behind the sisters Blake wrapped her arms from behind Weiss. “What do you wanna do?” she asked softly as they swayed in place. Weiss hummed in thought, “do you wanna go watch a show?” Blake let go of Weiss to rub her cheek against her girlfriend, “fine by me...” Weiss smiled melting in her embrace. "And maybe later tonight we could…?" Blake whispered hotly. Weiss flushed under her attention whining softly "Blake please" before pulling her in for a chaste kiss. “You know you love me,” Blake said teasingly. “Sadly, I do,” Weiss said softly. Blake huffed before carrying her to bed ignoring her girlfriend’s demands to put her down.

\------

Reconnecting after the fall of Beacon was a lot easier now that the Blake and Yang situation mellowed out. The spark between Weiss and Blake was roaring once Blake’s concern for Yang was extinguished. "Marry me, Weiss!" Blake begged lifting Weiss up into her arms. Red-faced Weiss giggled at her girlfriend’s proposal, "Blake please, we're only 18!" Blake brought Weiss chin down to look at her in the eyes before kissing her. Weiss melted into the kiss wrapping her arms around Blake's shoulders. “So? I don’t want to spend a minute more without you having my last name,” Blake confessed. Weiss felt her heartache, “Weiss Belladonna,” she loved the way Blake’s last name sounded tied to her name, “I like it,” 

\------

"You could say we are good pals?" Weiss said hesitantly. 

"Pals is it..mmh" Winter hummed before looking at her sister, a wide grin on her face.

"Winter please!" Weiss hid her face from her sister. 

\-----

Omake:

"Weiss. Pals?" Winter teased.

"Well, it's better than what you said when you told Qrow when he found out you're dating Yang." 

Winter blushed, "that's completely different Weiss!"

"Oh hey Qrow. Sorry you walked in on me fucking your niece did you like the view?" Weiss raised an eyebrow at her sister.

"Shut up." 

Omake two: 

Penny was terrified of Yang Xiao Long.

“O COME ON! Yang! Why won’t you let Penny kiss me?!” Ruby shouted angrily at her sister. 

‘Fucking cockblocker’ signed Neo at Yang.


End file.
